the truth
by julius1040
Summary: morty wants to know what happened to his grandmother but he finally understand the horrorfying truth of what happened to his grandmother.


as rick was in his garage looking for some stuff and morty was sitting on the chair all bored

morty always wondered what happened to his grandmother sure he'd had met jerry's parent's but he never his mom's mother she always said that rick left her and her child but it bothered him so he sat up he breathe quietly as if was knocking on death's door

hey rick he said.

yeah

can i ask you something...

sure morty ask away . he said

what happened to my grandmother.

rick sat up as turned around to look at his grandson rick took a deep breath too hold his anger

morty.. she's dead

but rick i just wan't to know.

rick turned around and said seriusly

no you don't morty she's dead end of descusion

but.. but rick cut him off

**i said ****she's dead you idiot!!!**

morty backed away in fear as the boy put his arms in his face in defence

rick stopped himself as he realised what he just said sat back down. stroking the bridge of his nose

i'm sorry morty he apoligized

i didn't mean to snap at you...

it's ok rick i propibly shouldn't ask you.

morty said as he rubbed his arm in relife

rick thoughts play back in his head_ i said_ _she's dead you idiot!!!_he'd didn't mean to yell at the kid. the boy deserve the truth to what happened to his wife

ok morty... sit down.

morty obayed as he sat down to listened to his grandfather.

you wan't to know what happened... rick said sternley

yes... morty said

it happened when i was at school the most boring place in the universe unti i met your grandmother she the most beutiful person i've ever met she was smart kind and sweet and a very great sence of humor.

they chuckled softly as rick continued

everthing was well we got married and gave birth to your mom we brought this house and i created the portal gun i was finally happy... until he came.

* * *

diane rock the baby back and forth until beth finally fell asleep she placed the baby the crib diane smiled as she witnessed her baby all cuddled up on her blanket she kiss beth on the forehead

'good night beth' she said but as she turn around a man was in front of her inched close to the door but this no ordinary man the man had a black and white face his eyes were dark red he was wearing this black and red high tech armor (simaler to the iron man's suit from avengers infinty war) he had pointy metal shoulder pads he had an long black egyption cloth around his waist he had katana on his right side of his waist and his gaunlets have these sharp hooks on it including his metal boots. the man was grinning at her evilly his arms were foleded as he was leaning on the next to the door.

who are you! and what are doing in our house! she said with anger mix with fear and confusion.

oh.. silly me.. forgot to introduce my self hehehe... the man chuckled evilly and said i am lord triggon but you can call me your new emperor...

diane couldn't believe this man but the way he's wearing seems unlikley

what do you want! she said frusturated now

the man frowned as he unfoleded his arms and stood upwards

oh.. but i just wan't to say hello to you and your husband and your unborn child, he said cruley as he walked towards her slowley.

stay back! she yelled as she grabbed beth and protected her from this monster!

oh i'm not gonna hurt you... the man said as he was now face to face with her now.

i'm gonna kill you...

the man laughed evilly as he grabbed his sword

* * *

rick was done finishing project was getting thirstey he wen'tdrinking his milk as he heard screaming from diane whitch startled axindentlly droping his milk shattering the glass

diane! rick yelled with fear as he ran towards beth's bedroom

as he opened the door to see what was all the comotion he stopped as he witnessed the horror he was seeing...

his wife was lifted by the neck as triggon was there laughing evilly as the dark lord raised his sword stabbed in the atomen caughed out blood in triggon face evil emperor licked the off his faceband into his mouth

**diane!!!** rick screamed in horror as tears ran through his eyes

triggon turned to looked at rick his eyes were cold as he smiled darkly as he thrown diane's corpes to the floor

rick ran towards his beloved wife kneeled right next to her as he but her head on his chest as he rocked back and fourth he was crying and sobbing heavly

diane... no...

rick whispered as he started to sob

triggon was enjoying the pain and sorrow rick cry as he chuckled wickedly

he walked towards the man kneeled right next to him and placed on his hand his shoulder

you killed her... rick sobbed

it wasn't my intention to kill her... but if you weren't so caught up in your latest invention she would've been still alive...

he said codly as he went into his ear and whispered perhaps... i should kill your belvod newborn child next...

**snap!!**

you...

**you bastard!!!**rick finally snapped as he grabbed his ray gun under his lab coat as he shot at that monster!

but nothing seem to be working he shot at the chest stomach and face but his entire body seem to deflect the blasts

the man laughed evilly

you insonificint ant.. he said darkly

no mortal weapon... can not harm me... he said in a deep voice i've lived long enough to see your world thrive

i am your emperor... your lord and master and... your god... he said with a demonic voice

no... your no emperor nor a god! your... your a monster! rick yelled angerly

the dark lord chuckled a bit and stopped and said

i am many names richard some you won't be able to imagine and for that...

i am the darkness... i am the lord of hate... i am chaos... i am pain... i am the prince of shadow! i am the fear that creeps in your mind and soul! i am life and death... i am triggon! and you all will bow to me!!

the dark lord finished his terrifying speech

rick couldn't believe what he was hearing this guy is crazy he has to be

your insane!! rick yelled at the man with anger

oh... you may not understand but you will soon enough old man...

oh don't worry i'm not gonna kill you just yet... i'm gonna make you suffer and the more pain making you wish dead...

and the mean time... once your old... and when your loving dauther has a family of her own... he kneeld to whisper in rick's ear and said. i will be there waiting...

the dark lord got up and walked away into the shadows as he stopped turn his head around to look behind him and said

till we meet again... he said as he disappeard never to be seen again for now...

rick sob as he hugged his now dead wife he remembered all the times he had with her when they got married and she loved his inventions he thought he'll never see her again...

he heard wailing underneath the sheets of a blanket he crawled towards the blanket and opened it to see his belevod dauhter beth... the baby looked up at her father she smiled as she giggled happliy

rick smiled in relief as he picked up her up in his protective arms

i love you diane i promise i will protect our dauhter and her family even if it kills me and i promise i will kill that monster for what he did to us

and triggon...

**you will pay for what you have done..**.

* * *

morty was disbelief at what he have heard. wow.. rick i didn't know...

morty said as he heard his grandfather quitly sob

i know it's crazy i've been hunting that monster for ever since that's why i've been gone ever since i came hear into your life morty... i knew i shouldn't have brought you into mess morty i'm sorry...

morty saw his grandfather cry he had never seen rick like this morty wanted to make things he wen't towards him and hugged him

morty? rick said in confustion

it's okay rick... i understand your hurt and it's okay you saved my life a couple of times you turn your self in to the federation to save you even saved me and summer from the council heck you even killed king jellybean for trying to rape me rick and don't worry rick we will find triggon and kill him. for what he did to our family this is what family is for rick. we are a team right

rick smiled as he hugged morty back

yeah right thanks... rick wipe his tear off with his sleeve

i love you rick, morty said still hugging him

i love you too buddy...

rick and morty for a hundred years

rick smiled

rick and morty for a hundred years

as they wen't back to there work...

but from afar

a black figure was kneeling on top of a tree it was triggon he was the whatching the scene the whole time the dark lord grin evilly as he looked at them from a distance

oh... mr sanchez you don't know what's coming...

the evil dark lord said as he teleported away not seen in sight...

**the end..**.

* * *

**so what do you think... if you wan't know who triggon is he's my fan made villain for my rick and morty stories if you like it or don't then review it to me and let me know okay... ok i've got a go now i hope you enjoyed it so bye...**


End file.
